Recently, several anti-alopecia agents such as minoxidil and cyoctol have gained attention. However, most of these anti-alopecia agents are only minimally effective in some cases and/or can cause adverse dermatological or systemic reactions. Minoxidil, for example, is a therapeutic antihypertensive. Thus, the search continues for new, safer and more effective anti-alopecia agents which can be used without the risk of undesirable antihypertensive effects.